Three Is A Crowd
by ClericalCandlelight
Summary: With Adam's birthday on the horizon, Roseluck tries to find the perfect birthday gift - only to find that she is not the only mare in Ponyville who covets the human. A sequel to Home From Work.


For the last year, Ponyville had come to feel all the brighter to the young, cream-colored earth pony who ran the local flower shop; with the help of her friends Daisy and Lily Valley, of course, she could never hope to run the store by herself, especially now that her mind would occasionally drift away to fonder thoughts than that of the daffodils and orchids which commonly surrounded her.

In those time in which her mind would wander, no flower would come to the forefront of her imagination; instead, her thoughts became more...human-shaped. Thoughts of a man, handsome as sin and sweet as honey, who would shower her in affection and compliments before whisking her away to a world where less family-friends acts were her normal; these thoughts often left Roseluck standing idly around the shop, her haunches grinding together in need as the hair between them grew damp, and it was indeed such a thought that she had fallen into as she had been busy setting out a few potted plants for display.

"Rose, you're doing it again."

Daisy's voice bit into her like a fishing hook and yanked her from her fantasy, and from the arms of the dream image of her perfect special somepony; from Adam. Shaking her head free of the dreamtime whiplash, Rose cast a glance back at the shop's counter, where a pale magenta pony stared at her in muted concern. "Oh, uh, sorry, Daisy, it's-"

"Adam again?" Daisy tilted her head, eyes narrowing in a fashion that felt far more teasing than imposing; she could see right through Rose, and it was no doubt due to how close the two have always been. "Rose, you're _obsessed._ "

"I'm in _love_." The cream-colored pony shot back with a pout, getting back to work putting the pots on display. "It's been a slow day, Daisy; can't a mare daydream a little about her special somepony? His birthday's coming up real soon, and…well, maybe I'm thinking about what to do for him."

"Is she talking about Adam again?" Lily's voice came from the back of the store, where they maintained a small greenhouse for the plants in inventory; only a moment later, she stuck her head out of the doorway, the raspberry-coated mare glancing between her two dearest friends with an amused expression on her face.

The smile on Rose's face only grew in a mix of shared amusement and embarrassment; she felt lucky to have friends like them, friends who would accept her even after learning she'd fallen in love with a human man. Humans were incredibly rare in Equestria, but Adam...Adam was more than rare.

He was a perfectly indescribable thing; an addiction, almost.

"We're just teasing, Rose." Daisy assured her with a little giggle, a hoof to her lips to keep it at only that. "We're so glad you've found someone your head can float away higher than Cloudsdale over, but-"

"It's getting in the way of my work?"

"You just put a pot of calla lilies in with the carnations." Daisy pointed with a hoof to the pot Rose had been setting down as she spoke. The mare glanced to it in surprise, blinking, before smiling bashfully at her friend and moving it back to where it belonged. "Rose, I'm not going to say that you need to get your head out of the clouds, but maybe...reel it in a little?"

Roseluck pouted at the thought that she'd been taking it too far with her little fantasy trips; it hadn't caused any problems for anypony quite yet, but even now she understood what Daisy meant. She couldn't spend her life fantasizing about Adam whenever he wasn't around; he hadn't even _gone_ anywhere. He was working, just like her, though his job was to sell and fix clocks, not flowers. She would see him a little after she got home; she could survive a few hours without daydreaming about what would follow next.

"You're right, Daisy." She nodded after a moment, a soft sigh escaping her. "Thanks for 'reeling it in' for me; I don't know how far I would have drifted out otherwise.."

"Hey, you haven't started rubbing yourself in the middle of the shop; there's still hope for you!" Lily giggled from the back room.

"Am I really that bad?" Rose winced, blushing faintly under her cream hair.

"You just might want to mop before you leave for today." Daisy stifled another laugh. "Though you're right about it being slow; how about you check out early? Lily and I can hold down the fort, but you could probably use an extra few hours to relax before Adam gets home."

Roseluck's lips spread into an appreciative grin. "You're the best; what did I do to get friends like you and Lily?" She hummed, going to get the mop to tidy up before she'd leave.

"You tumbled head-first into my mom's garden." Daisy snickered.

"I was a filly!" Rose frowned. "Besides, we all got our cutie marks helping to tidy it back up; you and Lily really saved my flank."

"And we got a new friend out of it, so I guess we decided to call it a win." Lily poked her head out once more, snickering in a similar fashion to Daisy.

The three mares all burst into a small giggling fit, filling the shop with the usual warmth of friendship one could find within its doors.

Perhaps the girls were right; perhaps Roseluck had become too focused on Adam, and it was beginning to bleed into her daily life. Though the flower shop dropped further and further behind her with each passing step she took, the conversation she'd had there rung fresh in her mind. She needed to focus on something else, or better yet, focus on nothing at all; relaxation was a concept that had grown to be nothing but a word to her lately, and she figured it was time to change that.

With this in mind, Roseluck wore a smile across her face as she made her way to her favorite diner in town, a little place she hadn't found the chance the visit in the last few moons for reasons that concerned more than her human boyfriend; she'd just been a lot more busy as of late.

Pushing through the door, she found herself feeling like she'd just been whisked away from the present, an atmosphere of nostalgia surrounding her like a comfortable blanket. She found herself a seat quickly, settling back into the padding of her booth as she allowed a heavy sigh of relief to leave her; it felt so good to be here again, and she hadn't even ordered anything!

However, just as fate had driven Ponyville's resident princess to find the Elements of Harmony so many years ago, it conspired to throw a wrench into the grand machine of Roseluck's rest and relaxation – if only she'd been able to see it that way when a unicorn strolled in off the street, mane flowing softly as she looked around.

She had to be roughly Roseluck's own age, her mane neat and shoulder-length, a two-toned blend of periwinkle and a deeper blue than her coat boasted. As she walked further into the diner, Roseluck caught a glimpse of an hourglass imprinted on her flank; a cutie mark that did little to clarify her talent, to Rose's muted annoyance. On the other hoof, it always served as a potential starting point should she ever come to converse with the mare; the odds that her talent would be something she'd be unwilling to talk about were slim, and given the potential of a cutie mark bearing an ancient means of telling time, she might possibly already have something in common with a man whom was very, very close to Roseluck's heart.

As she stepped further into the diner, glancing around at the open booths, her eyes eventually fell upon Roseluck; smiling slightly, the unicorn cantered over, stopping a few hoofsteps away. "Excuse me," She spoke up, her voice pleasant enough, though less flowery than Roseluck's own, "but is it open seating or do I need to have someone-"

"Oh, anywhere's fine." Roseluck offered her a warm smile. "First time?"

"It's amazing, honestly." The unicorn giggled. "I visit Ponyville so often, but I only recently realized there was a diner right here; my friend Lyra told me about it, so I figured I'd check it out when I had some downtime."

"You know Lyra?" Roseluck raised a brow in curiosity. "I rarely see her with anyone but Bon Bon."

"Oh, we make time for one another; well, Bon Bon usually comes along too, but I'm not going to keep a girl from her special somepony, you know?"

Roseluck nodded slowly in agreement; honestly, it felt strange to agree with what she was saying to the degree that she did. After a moment, she glanced to the empty side of her booth, leaning forward to knock her hoof against the table. "Say, if you're looking for a seat, you're welcome to sit with me." She offered with a widening smile. "I'm Roseluck, by the way."

The unicorn nodded appreciatively, climbing into her own seat before settling back into it, her smile still warm across her face. "Minuette; so, I take it you're one of the flower ponies?"

Roseluck outright giggled at the nickname so commonly used around Ponyville in reference to her, Daisy, and Lily. "We're not the only ponies in town named after flowers, you know." Her smile had shifted to an amused grin. "But, yeah, that's me. That only makes me curious, though...what does an hourglass cutie mark mean for you?"

"Well, though I'd almost argue my talent is having people ask me for the time," the unicorn hummed in amusement, despite the faintest bit of annoyance that rose to the surface, "it's actually more to do with me being a bit of an enthusiast about punctuality. Or being a busybody, my friends usually say."

"So you hate being late?"

"Please." Minuette giggled. "I'm never late. I show up exactly when I mean to."

"Like a wizard?"

Minuette blinked, staring at Roseluck in silence, before cracking up into a fit of muted giggles, muffled by her hoof. "I guess you could say that." She mused when her laughs subsided. "Lyra always says it makes me predictable, though; that I need to try something crazy, and maybe not show up on time for it for once.."

"Well, friends are there to keep you from putting yourself in a bubble, I guess." Rose pursed her lips as she thought back to Daisy and Lily. "I'm here because Daisy and Lily were kind enough to pop mine. I've had my head in the clouds for the last few weeks, and-"

"They thought you could use some time to yourself without fixating on whatever it is that you want." Minuette finished her sentence for her. "I feel it. Honestly, I feel it really hard."

"So what are you fixated on, Ms. Punctuality?" Roseluck tilted her head, nodding gratefully when a waitress pony came by and set two glasses of water on the table for them.

"A...I guess you could say a potential special somepony." Minuette shrugged, a blush igniting behind her pale blue cheeks. "The girls have been telling me to go for it, but...I don't know, I think it'd be better if I just got him out of my head."

"Why?" Roseluck's face shifted to confusion. "You seem like a nice pony, Minuette; are you afraid he won't like you or something?" She started to sip on the straw in her water glass, eyes still watching her new unicorn friend.

"Well, it's not that either. I'm lucky my friends weren't weirded out when I told them who it was, but.." Minuette winced slightly, futzing with her own glass between her hooves. "He's a human?"

Roseluck's eyes shrunk into pinpricks before she pulled away from her straw, coughing as a result of sucking a little water down the wrong pipe in shock. Minuette visibly shrunk in her seat as Roseluck tried to regain her composure, a blush spreading across the cream-colored mare's face by the time she did. "E-Excuse me?" She asked, panting somewhat.

"He's...a human." Minuette looked down, a look of shame across her face. "I know, it's weird for a pony and a human to be together, but, I see him whenever I pass through Ponyville, and.."

"At the clock shop?" Roseluck's eyes subtly narrowed; a peculiar feeling was growing in her stomach, something torn between irritation and something she couldn't describe yet. This unicorn was harbouring a crush on her special somepony; on her _boyfriend_.

"You've seen him?" Minuette gulped, shifting anxiously in her seat; she looked like she regretted trusting Roseluck with this knowledge, and the longer she saw the unicorn like this, the more and more the rising heat in her belly would simmer down. She'd trusted her with something that took her a long time to tell her own friends; it would be cruel to make her feel like a freak over her attraction to a human.

Besides, hypocrisy doesn't make for a very flattering cutie mark.

"He..." Roseluck stopped herself before she could get it out, biting her lip before her eyes began to shoot around the diner; everypony was busy with their own thing, and with the sound of music playing over the speakers overhead, she figured she could say it. Quietly. Leaning in, she prepared herself, wincing slightly herself. "He's my boyfriend?"

Minuette gasped in surprise, squeaking when Roseluck's hoof went to her lips to silence her. When she'd calmed down enough, the hoof pulled away, and Minuette's face began to glow even brighter. "I...I-I had no idea." She looked down again, her ears lowering in shame. "I'm sorry, Roseluck, I didn't realize that he was already-"

"Don't feel bad." Roseluck assured her, offering her an empathetic smile. "We're not really open about it; as you said, it's not considered... _normal_ for a pony to date a human."

"How long?"

"About a year, give or take a few weeks." Roseluck nodded subtly. "Our anniversary was last month; his birthday is tomorrow, actually. His name's Adam, by the way."

"Oh, Celestia.." Minuette almost looked amused at this point; like this situation was beginning to feel comical to her. "Of all the ponies to bump into, right?"

"Small world, I guess.." Roseluck shrugged awkwardly, reaching to knock her straw around inside her glass. "I don't...blame you, though. Adam is...he's great." She smiled softly to herself. "He's everything I'd ever wanted in a boyfriend; sweet, handsome, strong.."

Minuette's blush only seemed to deepen, though she still looked like she felt a little guilty over feeling the way she did. "Again, I'm sorry. I've just never really felt about anypony the way I did when I saw him.."

"Hey, all you've done so far is look at him and thought he was handsome." Roseluck raised a hoof as if to tell her not to worry. "You haven't done anything I could be mad at you for, really. I guess it's better I found out this way, before.." She blinked. "Well, before anything more drastic happened, I suppose."

"Oh, I would never, uh-" Minuette gulped, trying to banish the blush that had taken up residence completely in her face. "But I take it you two have?"

Roseluck cleared her throat awkwardly, biting her lip as she looked at her reflection in her water. "A couple times, I suppose."

That was a lie; there was rarely a day where she and Adam didn't engage in some passionate act.

"I always wondered what it'd be like." Minuette admitted after a moment, resting a hoof atop the other on the tabletop. "Sorry, that's not exactly appropriate for me to say.."

"It's amazing." Roseluck kept looking at her reflection. "Even though he's not built like a stallion, it just...works between us. Nothing about it feels unnatural, and every time feels like it's the new best experience of my life." She looked up at Minuette, noting the look of shock at her openness. "And you've wanted to know how it feels?"

"Well, not desperately, but.." Minuette trailed off, blinking for a moment, before looking back at Roseluck. "Are you proposing something?"

Roseluck's face grew warmer in reply. "Well, I don't know...it feels a little cruel to deny a pony that feels the way I do what I've managed to have. Humans aren't something you find every day, and...well, you seem like you'd be a very good friend if there weren't this thing between us." She tapped her hoof awkwardly on the table. "I don't want to see you as competition; even if we don't fight over this now, what you've told me would always be in the back of my mind when I see you. I don't want that."

"So, you're saying you'd be fine with me.."

"And Adam." She supposed after a moment. "With me, of course; I think it'd only lead to trouble if we tried to have him separately. He and I have a happy thing going, and maybe...well, I guess another member to our little family wouldn't be so bad?"

"Well, I _do_ live up in Canterlot." Minuette mused. "I just visit often; you won't need to share _all_ the time.."

"So you're fine with it?" Roseluck smiled in curiosity, watching the blue unicorn's face shift about bashfully. Finally, she nodded.

"His birthday is tomorrow, right?" Minuette tilted her head, a smile slowly spreading across her lips.

It took a moment for her meaning to register for Roseluck, the cream-colored mare giggling as she nodded. "And I think I've just figured out what to get him.."

The awkward aura finally seemed to dissipate, and the mares began to converse about simpler things as they settled in to share their first meal together. In the back of both their minds, however, they each thought about tomorrow, and what was to happen that night.

Neither of them could stop smiling about it.

It was the late afternoon when Adam came through the door to his home, unsure precisely what to expect as the passed through that wooden portal and into the respective dwelling of himself and the beautiful mare he'd been sharing it with. A surprise party seemed the most obvious to him; as he reached to turn on the light, he expected half of Ponyville to leap out and cheer, led in their jubilation by the town's prominent party-planner, Pinkie Pie. Instead, the light that quickly flooded the room revealed nothing more than their living room, tidy as ever thanks to Roseluck's habit of cleaning before he got home himself.

Speaking of Roseluck, Adam's eyes were quick to fall upon the cream-coated mass neatly curled on the couch, her legs tucked under herself to provide ample room for him to join her. The pony looked absolutely beautiful, her mane looking silky to the touch, and a special bit of attention seemed to have been applied to her coat, as it looked softer than what was usual for the young florist. Still, her flowery scent carried on the air, drawing Adam in as a smile spread across his face.

"So," Adam mused as he came to sit beside Roseluck, patting his lap after a moment, "just the two of us?"

"Well, I have a _bit_ more planned for your birthday than that, but.." She turned to climb into his lap, putting her hooves up on the top of the couch to raise herself up, leaning in to kiss him on the lips. "I definitely want just a little bit of you to myself before the real party.."

Adam's hand went to her flank almost immediately, grasping onto one of her plush rear cheeks, squeezing it as it would subtly bubble around his fingers. A low gasp escaped Roseluck, her breathing growing more excited as he stole another kiss from her, running his hand along her ass before clapping his palm against it, making her squeak into their kiss. When it broke, he grinned at her. "That little bit wouldn't happen to be-"

"Long, thick, and hopefully throbbing in my throat in a minute?" Roseluck giggled in a manner that seemed just a little too eager, making her blush in embarrassment before she gave a slight nod. "Yes.."

"Then by all means.." Adam smirked, reaching to brush a hand through her soft mane. "Give me a nice, long birthday present.."

Roseluck gulped in anticipation, glancing idly toward the hallway, spotting a certain blue unicorn beginning to peek around the corner as she lowered down out of view. Minuette watched in silence, biting her lip at the sight before, though from where she stood, she only saw the back of his head just over the top of the couch. Still, she didn't need to see everything to know what Roseluck was doing; sure enough, there came the sound of a zipper coming undone, followed by a slight, amused sigh from the human man. He shifted slightly, one of his arms going to grab something, becoming more clear when it again moved quickly, a slapping sound resounding through the room as a low groan left his lips.

"That's a good girl.." He sighed out in approval, a low sound beginning to reach Minuette's ears; the sound of sucking flesh, of lips wrapped around something, popping and softly slurping as Roseluck no doubt began to bob her head along Adam's cock. The unicorn only wished she could see it.

That was when she spotted something at the edge of her vision; a mirror, one that she hadn't seen when she'd first arrived at Adam and Roseluck's home. The florist must have set it there after she'd told her to wait in their bedroom, knowing that her curiosity would lead her down to hall to watch Roseluck's final act with Adam as his only lover.

Maybe she _was_ predictable after all; she'd never give Lyra the satisfaction of knowing she was right, though.

Looking into the mirror, Minuette had a perfect view of the couch from the front. Roseluck had moved to be laying beside Adam with her front half across his lap, her head pressed down to his groin as she again and again bobbed her head along his shaft; even with the distorted image reflected in the mirror, Minuette could see what Adam had for Rose to work with in terms of size.

Her rear legs pressed together in excitement from the sheer size of it.

Adam had one hand in Roseluck's mane, petting it slowly, while the other openly rubbed and groped her plush behind; watching her new friend's ass bubble around Adam's fingers, the unicorn glanced back to her own behind, wiggling it slightly. She wasn't nearly so plump in the rear as Roseluck, but that was subject to change. Especially if Adam liked them that way.

"Hey now.." Adam mused, quirking a brow as he watched Roseluck suck on his length, the mare pausing to look up at him. "Where's your collar?"

"Oh, it's in my drawer; I figured it'd be safer to put it on after the party, you know?" Roseluck made an excuse for herself quickly, giving his cock's head a little kiss. "It'd be embarrassing to be caught wearing something like that by our friends."

As Roseluck spoke, Minuette subtly reached to tap her hoof against the collar around her neck, tracing the words engraved into it; _Anal Slut_. Rose had told her that it would make their surprise all the more appealing to Adam, and so she'd went along with it, not even questioning where the florist had received it herself.

Well, she'd definitely need her own collar after this; this one wasn't her proper size, anyway, though the discomfort was minimal.

"You're right; smart thinking, Rose.." Adam nodded, biting his lip as Roseluck went back to swallowing his long cock, taking him to his base without so much as a gag; she'd had lots of practice, and at this point, it was impossible to miss the burning lust behind her eyes as she felt him deep in her throat. Minuette's cheeks grew warmer when she saw it; honestly, she wasn't sure if she'd ever be capable of possessing such fire behind her eyes. If anyone could draw it out of her, though, it would be Adam; just the sight of him, not to mention his generous, rather un-equine cock, was making a different kind of fire ignite between her rear legs.

"So," Adam panted softly as he kept petting Roseluck's mane, encouraging her to bob her head as quickly as she could manage it, "do you think we might have enough time for a quickie before anyone else shows up?"

Roseluck, unwilling to lift away this time, idly shrugged as she bobbed her head, tongue dragging along his shaft eagerly to flick against his crown every time she would rise from his base. Adam chuckled, running his hand through her soft mane, scratching gently behind one of her ears; Rose seemed to appreciate the gesture on a level beyond arousal, tilting her head cutely into his hand like a dog with its own. The more Minuette thought on it, the more appropriate the analogy seemed to her; between her current position and the collar presently around the blue unicorn's own neck, Roseluck really seemed to behave like a well-trained pet.

"That eager to keep sucking on it, huh?" Adam mused with a slight groan on the edge of his words; he was remaining surprisingly well-composed, all things considered, but it was clear that Roseluck's skill was paying off. She was milking his cock with her lips, and it was obvious in the small moans that would leave his lips whenever her own kissed his base, her throat faintly bulging with his length within it. "God," He bit his lip, laying his head back against the couch, putting an arm over his eyes as he just savoured the feeling, shivering in excitement as her tongue would occasionally lap out across his sack, "you're way too good at this, Rose.."

Roseluck just giggled, humming in appreciation of the compliment as she started to bob her head even faster, hips wiggling from side to side on instinct as she tried her best to please him; it seemed her entire drive was focused on his release, and Adam would be hard-pressed to complain. With an eager sigh, the human's hand curled its fingers gently into Roseluck's mane, holding her by her hair as she worked his shaft to its limit, the steadily-increasing speed of her movements a symptom of ever-rising excitement.

Finally, Adam tensed up against the couch, his hips bucking up to make her kiss his base once more, a groan leaving him before Minuette watched Roseluck's eyes fall shut, the mare keeping her head to his groin as he eagerly shot his seed into her throat. When his orgasm ceased, she was allowed to pull away; the mare raised her head up with a big smile across her face, opening her mouth to show the sticky strings of white pooled on her tongue before closing it, gulping visibly. When her mouth opened again, there wasn't a drop to be seen; all eagerly gulped down by Adam's adorable pet.

"So," She panted softly, catching her breath now that she had a lengthier chance for it, "did you enjoy your birthday present, Adam?" She grinned wide after a moment, blushing visibly beneath her coat.

"I think it was the best present you've given me yet." Adam smiled wide, reaching down to pet her mane in affection, chuckling at the way she pressed once more into his touch, happy to be touched by her human lover. "Well," He paused, taking his hand away, to Rose's chagrin, "there _was_ one other thing you gave me."

"What was it?" She raised a brow, tilting her head as she laid it gently in his lap, letting his softening cock lay against her cheek.

After a moment, a smile broke out across Adam's lips. "You, silly."

Roseluck blinked once or twice, her cheeks growing redder before she busted up laughing, gently knocking a hoof against his side. "You cheesy dork!" She beamed in joy, nuzzling into him before her lips were captured in a kiss, his arms wrapping around her to hold her close. When their kiss broke, a small hum left her, the mare's eyes darting to meet Minuette's for only a second, the blue unicorn carefully vanishing back around the corner to return to the bedroom. With her back in position, figuratively and hopefully literally, Roseluck's lips lifted into a smirk. "Though you might want to hold off on your final verdict until I'm done giving you your _entire_ present."

"Oh?" Adam hummed in curiosity, cupping her cheek. "You've got something else to surprise me with?"

"Of course I do," Rose purred, pecking his lips, "I wanted to make sure you knew exactly how much you are loved..." She trailed off as she offered him a warm smile, glancing back to the hallway. "It's waiting for you in the bedroom right now, actually."

"Consider my interest piqued." Adam mused, giving Rose a few gentle pats on her plush rump before he finally began to stand up, the sound of his shoes on the ground making Minuette's legs grow tight in anxiety; he was finally coming to the bedroom, and there he'd find her in the little display Roseluck had decided upon.

Presently, the unicorn lay on the bed, her flank spread and her tail lifted out of the way to reveal herself to whomever first came through that door, looking relatively vulnerable to whomever would want to play with her; and given she was currently wearing Roseluck's collar, the implications were clear that she longed to be played with. Perhaps, she considered, even more desperately than Roseluck did; however, after seeing the cream Earth pony's display on the couch, she doubted it. That had been an entirely unscripted event, perchance meant to tease Minuette until she was so needy she'd revel in the feeling of Adam finally putting his hands on her, or perhaps to sate Rose's own need for Adam's sexual attention.

Until Adam finally came in and saw her, she'd just need to wait and find out. Thankfully, it wouldn't be much longer at all.

Finally, the footsteps stopped at the door, the sound of the doorknob sparking a sudden, final flight of apprehension from the blue unicorn. What if she wasn't ready for this? What if Adam didn't like her? She could feel it crawl through her body like a bone-chilling wind, filling her with a million reasons to run and the dread of knowing the only way out was through that same door; she couldn't teleport like Princess Twilight, after all.

And then, when she was about to climb off the bed and run for the window, the door opened, Minuette freezing up entirely as she felt the light from the hallway filter in and onto her, casting a rather attractive shadow alongside her position, ass on full display for her hopeful new suitor. There was silence; after a moment, she couldn't help herself from making sure it was Adam whom had walked in, peeking back over her shoulder. Indeed, there stood the human of her recent desires, his eyes wide in surprise, his words failing to him in such capacity that he simply stared at Minuette's lewd form in stunned silence.

"Wow." He finally spoke up, blinking as he looked her over one more time before his eyes would drift to the cream-coated mare beside him. "Is this, uh.."

"Happy birthday, Adam." Roseluck smirked, giggling softly to herself as she trotted into the room. "I don't suppose you've met Minuette before, have you?" She hardly waited for Adam to shake his head, knowing he would. "Well, I bumped into her yesterday, and during our little chat, I learned that there was somepony in town that she'd had her eye on, unknowing that he was taken."

Adam's face grew subtly warmer as Roseluck recanted the story. "So, you figured that you could bring her over for a birthday present that would make me _and_ her happy?"

"Well, my idea went a little beyond this once?" Roseluck smiled wider. "You wouldn't mind the family being a little bigger, would you, Adam? She lives in Canterlot, honestly; she visits often, but we'd still mostly have the house to ourselves.."

Adam didn't seem to be particularly deep in his thoughts; the answer didn't require much soul-searching at all, really, and Rose knew it from the start. He was hooked on mares, and there was no question that Rose was hooked on him; Minuette would be too, soon.

"Do you like anal?" He finally asked Minuette, chuckling at the blush that broke out across her face, glowing soft pink under her blue coat.

"I, uh.." Minuette bit her lip, futzing with her hooves against the bed before reaching to pull one of her asscheeks aside, showing her ass off even more clearly. "I might not have a very big butt, but I do like to play with it. Mostly just magic forms made with my horn.."

"Human cocks?"

She didn't answer immediately; and when she did, it was with actions not words. As she blushed brighter, hiding her face from Roseluck's view by burying it in the sheets, she got everything she needed to know. "Well," Roseluck giggled, "I think she might be able to take you right off the bat, Adam. Well, are you ready to play with your present~?"

Adam's cock answered before he could, his partially-zipped pants tenting to its fullest extent before his length finally popped free, bobbing faintly against the air as it stood proud on the outside of his fly. Minuette's eyes went wide at the sight of it, her legs pressing together on instinct as she felt a murmur of warmth run throughout her body; she was aching for this, and there was nothing like the sight of a genuine, throbbing cock to make that clear. "Definitely.." She finally heard him mutter, the human smiling wide as he took one final look over his gift before coming closer, his hand wasting no time in grabbing at her rear.

True to her word, Minuette lacked the plush, wiggling behind of Roseluck; however, it was slightly more supple than one might expect from a pony, and after testing how firm it was for a moment, Adam seemed quite content with it. "Another cute pony with a cute ass." He mused, squeezing it gently. "See, Roseluck's is great for grabbing a handful and kneading it or making it wobble around, but yours.." He trailed off, his hand lifting away. "Is perfect for slapping."

Without any further warning, his hand slapped down across her ass, making the unicorn squeal in surprise; as Adam had expected, however, the squeal tapered off into a moan, her ass wiggling faintly in reply to his spanking. "Mhm, perfect.." He grinned, reaching to this time run a hand appreciatively through the mare's mane. "So, did you have any hopes for how your first time with a human would go?"

"Just that you'd enjoy having me.." She bit her lip, feeling her face grow hot.

"I know I will, and I'm sure Roseluck wouldn't mind watching?" He glanced to the cream-coated mare. "It seems only fair you'd get to see me enjoy my present, right?"

Roseluck nodded with a playful smile across her face. "Of course; I want to see her face when you finally stuff it in.." She bit her lip similar to Minuette, though the arousal behind it was much more clear. She strolled over to the other side of the bed, putting her front legs on the mattress in a manner similar to Minuette's, letting her comfortably stand there while she watched Adam prepare for what was to come.

"I know you're already a little versed in this," Adam spoke up, lowering to his knees as he looked over the taut rear before him, "but this is just a little part of my own fun. I hope you don't mind if I.." He trailed off, his head moving forward until his face was gently pressed into her ass, his lips pressing against her puckered hole in a kiss.

Minuette started squirming almost immediately, her face contorting in confusion and surprise before she settled, looking back at the human now pressing his face against her supple cheeks, showering her warm hole in little kisses, his tongue occasionally flicking out to lap against the sensitive flesh. Every lick drew a moan from her lips, though she was clearly too embarrassed to show it; Roseluck knew this would need to change immediately.

"Oh, come on, Minuette.." Roseluck purred, leaning in to push her snout against Minuette's. "I can hear you holding those moans in; we're having sex here, why be quiet?" Her lips curled into a teasing smile all the while, her head turning faintly to the side to help her press even closer, catching the unicorn – and her lips – by surprise in a gentle kiss. The unicorn again squirmed in surprise, her face growing hotter by the second, but it was not long into this little kiss between mares that she seemed to begin melting against the mattress; be it her own inhibitions fleeing from her, or the enhanced pleasure of Adam finally beginning to drag his tongue across her asshole, but the next few noises that came from her were all but quiet. With Minuette arching faintly into the kiss, Roseluck heard a long, desperate groan fill her mouth.

When their lips broke apart, Minuette's curled into a similar smile, her eyes going half-lidded as she allowed herself to vocalize every feeling that was running through her body; and oh, how much she had to say. "A-Ahh~!" She shuddered, wiggling her hips subtly against his face. "I-I've never done anything like this.."

"It's good, right~?" Roseluck grinned, pecking her snout again. "I remember when Adam first licked me; he's got a very talented tongue.."

As if hoping to show off, Adam's tongue began to rapidly circle and swirl around her hole's rim and across the pucker itself, massaging it with precision and skill; if he _was_ trying to impress her with his work, it was definitely working. This was quickly shooting up the ranks of Minuette's favorite types of foreplay, and Adam's tongue hadn't even slipped inside yet.

And then it did.

Roseluck could tell what had happened the moment Minuette's eyes started to roll up into her skull, the unicorn shuddering throughout her entire body as she felt Adam's flexible muscle push past her asshole's puckered walls and into the hot confines of her insides; she liked it, and it was impossible to hide it. She didn't _want_ to hide it either, it seemed, as her next few moans let out every oncoming rush of delight, her breathing getting hot as she pressed her hips back against Adam's face, eager to feel more of his amazing tongue. Rose just watched in amusement, her eyes refusing to break from Minuette's own as she writhe and wriggled before her.

"Nngh, I.." Minuette whined after a moment, pawing at the sheets with her hooves, her back legs twitching and pulling up slightly on reflex before relaxing, her heart hammering in her chest. "I never thought I'd like this.."

"Trust me, you're not alone." Roseluck giggled, ears flicking subtly against the air as she watched Minuette, leaning in to place a gentle kiss upon her forehead. "I don't know if I'd enjoy it with anyone else but Adam, but when he does it, mmh.." She bit her lip teasingly for Minuette to watch, the unicorn purring in excitement before a squeak escaped her lips, synced with the sound of a hand clapping down against her ass.

For a few minutes, Roseluck delighted herself in every little squirming motion her new friend would make against Adam's teasing, her lover content to lick the unicorn's ass with as much enthusiasm as he did her own. After that time had passed, however, he pulled his tongue away, chuckling at the whine that escaped Minuette in defiance.

"We're done a-already..?" Minuette frowned, blushing bright as she tried to entice him with another wiggle of her hips; all this accomplished, however, was earning her another slap to her ass. The unicorn pressed her face into the mattress to muffle her reply, a squeak that Roseluck couldn't help herself but giggle at.

"Well, you do wanna get to the real thing, don't you?" Adam mused, rubbing the cheek that he'd slapped in slow circles, wiggling it subtly before pulling it aside once more, putting her asshole on display; with all the love he'd given it with his tongue, it looked more than ready to take him, the ring twitching faintly in excited anticipation. Minuette nodded slightly, glancing back only to blush at the sight of the human's hardened shaft, standing proud as it awaited its entry into her with similar fervour.

"Just put it in.." Minuette whined quietly, fidgeting against the bed the longer her hole remained exposed to his admiration, the poor mare trying to ready herself for the moment that it would finally sink into her. Roseluck reached out with a hoof, laying it atop one of Minuette's as she went for another kiss, her eyes darting to Adam before shooting him a playful wink; a signal to go for it. Not wanting to waste any more time, Adam bit his lip, gripping her hips in his hands as he pressed his cock's pulsating head to her pucker.

True to Roseluck's own prediction, Adam's cock pushed in without much effort at all; not nearly so easily as he could penetrate her own hole, but Minuette's prior experience with human cocks (albeit magical in nature) seems to have paid off.

A sharp groan escaped into Roseluck's mouth as the cream-colored mare stared on into her new friend's eyes, watching them tremble before rolling upward; Minuette's body was quickly accepting the thick shaft now sinking into her, and from what Roseluck could gather from her response to it, this was _way_ different from playing with magical projections. Breaking the kiss, a wide grin took up residence across Rose's face, her eyes half-lidded as she admired the way that Minuette would tremble and fidget against the human man now burying his length inside of her; she could take it, and she seemed more than happy to, moan after lustful whimper leaving her in a near-constant stream. She loved it.

Roseluck certainly couldn't blame her; though, she felt she may as well get some attention herself.

With a playful hum, the Earth pony rose to her hooves, carefully moving around them on the mattress until she stood beside Minuette as Adam began to roll his hips into her, pulling his long cock back through the constrictive walls of her rectum before pumping back to his base, a slight shiver running up his own spine at the feeling; the unicorn must be as tight as she had been when they first started, a tightness caused by inexperience instead of mastered muscle control like Rose possessed by now. It was the feeling of fucking a metaphorical virgin; she'd learn how to make it feel just as good herself in time.

"Don't mind me.." Roseluck giggled, climbing over the unicorn to now stand above her, lowering herself until her barrel now rested along Minuette's back, her ass raised for Adam to ogle as her head went to Minuette's neck, her lips wrapping around a patch to nip and tease, drawing a more powerful moan from the blue mare. Though her front half was busy teasing the girl beneath her, the other half was more than happy to entertain her boyfriend, her hips starting to gyrate and bounce as he bucked into Minuette, supplying him with all the jiggle that their new lover lacked.

Her efforts would not go without reward, thankfully, as one of Adam's hands were quick to move to her wiggling ass, grasping a cheek as he kept pounding steadily into the blue asshole wrapped around his shaft; her ass bubbled around his fingers from the squeeze, drawing a grunt of approval from his lips before a sharp slap rung out across the room. Roseluck's ass bounced eagerly from the slap, the mare groaning in bliss against Minuette's neck as she more eagerly shook her plot for him, a silent plea for more attention.

Minuette could already tell why the collar she presently wore belonged to Rose.

"Don't worry, babe, I wouldn't forget you.." Adam grinned, grasping a cheek again, kneading it in his hand as his other hand went to grab the opposite, leaving his hips to pump into Minuette without guidance; considering Minuette's fidgeting seemed entirely isolated to her front half, he didn't have much to worry about. Holding his marefriend's plush plot in his hands, he gave each cheek another good slap, watching it jiggle about in reply before pulling them both aside, a low sigh of desire leaving them both as he laid his eyes upon her own puckered hole; even with Minuette now in their figurative 'family', Adam had never seen an asshole more beautiful than Rose's. "Fuck.." He uttered under his breath, his hand moving to brush his thumb across it, making Roseluck squirm subtly herself, the mare whining out another, not-so-silent plea.

A squeak left the mare when she was lifted up in Adam's strong arms, hanging with her head facing down toward the floor as her thick rump was lifted up high enough for Adam to bury his face between her cheeks, his hot tongue dragging eagerly across her hole as he shook his head, motorboating her plot in excitement; he always got like this over her ass, though Rose would consider herself out of her mind to complain.

His tongue swirled across her hole with the precision that came from mapping out every inch over their long, sex-filled relationship; his assault was relentless, exactly like Roseluck liked it, massaging her hole all over before flicking against the hole itself, dipping in slightly to tease her before he pressed his face to her ass until his nose rested between her cheeks, his tongue pushing past her pucker with ease and into the hot walls of her ass, hips bucking rapidly into Minuette all the while.

Roseluck had an excellent view of their romp, in fact; with her current position being suspended over the unicorn, rear legs rested on Adam's shoulders as her front hooves found footing on the mattress, she had nowhere else to look but down, down at where Adam's hips pumped his cock again and again into Minuette's ass, her holes clinging subtly to his length whenever he would pull back. "F-Fuck, baby," Roseluck purred as she watched her boyfriend pound into the other mare, "your cocks looks so good... I swear it looks ever more huge when you're inside someone; I guess I never knew because I was always the one you were fucking~!"

Adam chuckled at Rose's praise, his tongue pumping eagerly into her hot canal, lapping at the walls, massaging her lewd hole from the insides; it always made her more worked up than anything else, and that was no different here, her marehood drooling onto the floor from her position in the air. Minuette was a similar mess, the mattress catching most of her arousal, though the persistence with which it came from her only meant one thing to Roseluck; the poor girl was going to cum, and soon.

Minuette had become a sight to behold; squirming, writhing, and groaning in bliss, the pony's lips were pulled into a lewd grin, her eyes rolled up as she revelled in every single moment of this. She was in love with Adam's cock, that much was clear; Roseluck knew that this would happen to her from the start.

It was almost surreal; like watching her own first time from a different perspective.

It was honestly really hot, too.

Finally, Minuette grew tense against the rampant thrusting of the human behind her, her legs fidgeting and squirming in bliss as her head raised in an arch; a single cry managed to leave her lips before her marehood burst, squirting her climax onto the mattress, her asshole's walls spasming and squeezing roughly around Adam's length as he brought her to her first climax – hopefully, the first of the night.

Adam may have been busy holding up Roseluck, leaving him incapable of applying many affections to Minuette as she enjoyed her orgasm, but thankfully Rose was willing to cover for him; so long as he kept up that amazing tonguework, of course. Reaching to pat Minuette's ass with a hum, a playful smile spread across her lips through the expression of pleasure she still wore proudly across her face. "Good girl, Minuette.." She cooed, rubbing her hoof along her plot, seeing precisely what Adam had said about it to be true; perfect for slapping, though Rose's remained the best for groping. "Adam, don't you think Minuette's a good girl~?" She glanced upward as best she could, toward the man still eagerly eating her ass.

Adam gave a slight nod between her cheeks, humming in approval as he slowly pulled his cock from the unicorn's hole, letting it rest against her ass, pulsating slowly; he hadn't cum yet himself, it seemed. Roseluck would need to fix that, and soon; in fact, now seemed as good a time as any. "Baby," She hummed, shifting her hips against his grip to pull her plush cheeks away from his face, "don't you think it's time _I_ got a turn?"

Adam panted softly as he now beheld Rose's well-prepped asshole; slick, hot, and quivering with a powerful need for him, and the long piece of him hanging between his legs. "Yeah, of course...after you gave me such a nice present? I'll be sure to play with it more, but first.." He bit his lip, carrying her to the other side of the bed from Minuette before laying her down; it created a setup similar to when they'd started, only the voyeur to this sexual display would be a flustered mare already dazed from their own bout.

Nevertheless, Minuette's state didn't keep her from blushing at the sight of Roseluck being laid down on the mattress facing her, their eyes filled with a similar lust; although that in Minuette's eyes was a more tired lust than the other. Roseluck shot her a wink as Adam positioned himself properly behind her, her large ass raised for her lover to ogle and squeeze. Instead, she felt something rigid slap down between her cheeks, resting there for a moment before his hips began to gyrate, grinding it against her plush rear; hands soon reached to grasp her cheeks in turn, pressing them together to provide even more cushion to grind against.

"N-Nngh, Adam, you naughty boy.." Roseluck purred, pawing slowly at the sheets with a hoof as she allowed her boyfriend to hotdog her soft ass, humping between her plush cheeks to reinvigorate it after its last bout; at least, that's how he may justify it. She knew that he just loved to play with her ass, no matter how he went about it. "Fuck, it feels so hot.." She bit her lip, wiggling her hips instinctively against his groin. "Is it throbbing this badly for me, honey~? For my big plot?"

"Of course it is.." Adam gasped softly as he kept grinding against her ass. "You get me worked up just by walking around the house, shaking this thing around.."

"Then how about you let out all that tension~?" She raised her ass higher still, legs quivering subtly with desire, marehood still dripping in desperation for him to finally stuff his cock inside of her. "I'm your anal slut, aren't I~?"

"I don't know," he teased, slapping her ass without warning, making her squeal and bite her lip, "where's your collar?"

Looking to Minuette's panting, drooling face, Roseluck saw the aforementioned collar still fastened around her neck. Reaching forward tentatively, she tried to undo the collar with her hooves, fidgeting with futility at the clasp in the back, her sounds of annoyance turning to a subtle panic; she needed that collar. It let her display, without words, who she was.

Not what Adam had made her; who she'd always been.

Coming to her rescue, a pale-blue glow surrounded the collar after a moment, Roseluck's eyes shooting to meet Minuette's before glancing up at the glow emitting from her horn. The collar undid itself shortly, floating across the gap between them, before finally wrapping around Rose's own neck, fastening itself with a click that made her heart skip a beat in excitement.

"I-I'll wait for my own collar...I haven't earned it yet." Minuette gave her a tired, sex-addled smile.

Hooves wrapped around her neck, pulling Minuette a few inches closer to allow Roseluck to capture her lips in her own; despite her lacking energy, the unicorn quickly reciprocating, purring in mounting excitement as the two of them shared a series of heated kisses. Adam could only grin at the sight; it was reassuring to know that his girlfriends got along with one another. With his teasing request sated, Adam saw no reason to keep teasing the poor mare, and so his hands would go to grasp at her hips, holding her cheeks subtly apart to expose her hole as his shaft slipped down to line up with it. Finally, with a grunt sporting hints of lust, excitement, and dominance, Adam's hips bucked forward sharply, plunging his whole cock into her tight hole to its base.

She took it all without so much as a wince, eagerly kissing Minuette all the while.

A shiver ran down Roseluck's spine as she felt Adam's hips press to her rear, her bubbly cheeks squishing subtly as her walls reflexively squeezed around his length. It always felt amazing to have him inside of her, though she had grown somewhat impatient over the course of watching him and Minuette have sex, and her eagerness showed; before he could even begin to roll his hips, Rose began to bounce her own hips back and forth, grunting out in delight as she felt his length drag backwards inside of her. Stopping just as he was about to slip out from her hole, she took a moment before slamming her hips back with a squeak, ass wobbling against his hips in a display Adam couldn't help but watch in starved awe.

She only managed to do it about once, however, before Adam took over, holding her hips as he began to pump his length into Rose's well-trained hole; there was hardly a need to take things slow these days, and neither would have it any other way. Roseluck quickly turned into a fidgeting, groaning mess against Minuette's lips, her eyes rolling up as she savoured the feeling of Adam's cockhead grinding into the soft, heated flesh of her ass; every thrust felt as good as the first, her ass jiggling and bouncing excitedly against his groin as a further invitation to hammer away.

Adam was eager to take it too, his hips starting to roll faster and faster against her soft behind, grunting in excitement as he pounded into his marefriend, her asshole clinging to him from experienced tenacity opposed to Minuette's virgin excitement; both felt great around Adam's cock, anyway. "God, you bounce like crazy every time we do this.." He chuckled, eyes fixated on the sight of her plot jiggling against his rapid thrusts, a hand going to grasp a cheek in hopes of steadying it, kneading eagerly without slowing his hips for a second.

Roseluck broke her kiss with Minuette with a lust-filled huff, looking back at Adam in amusement, her tongue lolling out. "Y-You always fuck me hard enough to make me bounce~!" She giggled, grunting in delight as he slammed his hips against her own particularly hard, cockhead hitting one of her many weak spots. "N-ngh, don't slow down, though, please.."

"I wouldn't for the world.." Adam grinned, panting as he drilled Roseluck's ass into the bed, his hand releasing one of her soft cheeks only to slap across it hard, winning a surprised cry from the mare beneath him; flustered and aroused beyond belief, Roseluck buried her face in the mattress, allowing herself to mewl and moan like a horny slut as her boyfriend fucked her as hard as he could manage. Minuette reached out with a hoof to pet her mane as she took Adam's eager treatment, a gesture that earned her an appreciative coo in reply.

"Glad to see I'm not the only one he wrecks with that thing.." Minuette mused, her voice tired but regaining energy as she was allowed to recuperate from her own session with the human. "You've been taking that thing for way longer, and you still look like you're in heat taking it.."

Roseluck let out a sound of embarrassment at Minuette's words; she was teasing her, that much was obvious, but the cream-colored pony certainly saw some truth in what she said. Looking up at her, a lewd smile spread across her lips, broken periodically by her need to groan or pant. "Y-You never get used to it; that's what's so great about humans.."

"I don't want to get used to it.." Minuette smiled wider herself, blushing as she looked up to Adam, who winked at her as he kept hammering into Roseluck from behind; her blush deepened, and she quickly returned her gaze to the mare laying before her. "Don't wear him down yet, Rose," the unicorn hummed, shifting somewhat to prop herself up, not wanting to lay still for too long, "I want at least one more go with him before I pass out.."

"Oh, you'll get it.." Roseluck managed to gasp out, her body rocking and writhing with bliss against the rough pounding she was getting from Adam, her legs pressing together as she felt his length prod again and again at her numerous weak points, each sending a wave through her like lightning, making it impossible for her to simply stay still and take it; she was trying not to arch and cry in bliss, and it showed in how much she trembled against the bed. "E-Especially if you use some of that magic of yours to keep us all g-going.."

Minuette bit her lip at the thought, eyes drifting up to glance at her horn. "I haven't really done much magic like that before, but.." She giggled softly. "I'm always willing to try; I was school-buddies with Twilight Sparkle, you know."

Roseluck would have been more impressed if she didn't have a thick rod pumping vigorously into her asshole at the time, though Minuette seemed to understand; Adam, meanwhile, looked quite interested in the prospect of having magic performed on him. Given Roseluck's position as an Earth pony, magic wasn't a common factor in their household life; hopefully, having Minuette around would add just a little more variety to their time together.

Eager to see what his new unicorn lover could do with that horn of hers, he saw fit to hasten Roseluck along the path to climax, giving her ass a slap as he began to pump in with wild abandon, balls hitting her thighs again and again as he kneaded her asscheeks roughly in his hands, biting his lip as Roseluck's moans only became more desperate, Minuette's blush growing deeper as he watched him fuck the Earth pony harder than he'd fucked her.

"A-Adam! Adam, I~!" Roseluck cried out in short bursts, finding it more and more difficult to speak with every passing second that her boyfriend rammed her against the mattress, pawing desperately at the sheets as she felt the bed rock from their love-making. "Adam, y-you're gonna make me cum, fuck!"

"That's the idea~!" He chuckled, pulling her hips back to more easily drill into it, his panting growing hotter as he felt his cock throb and twitch inside of her, aching for its own release; if Minuette was true to her word, it wouldn't matter if he came doing this, so he had little reservation about reaching his own limit along with Roseluck. "I'm not gonna last much longer myself; I want you to cum with me~!"

Roseluck nodded quickly in excitement at the idea, blushing bright as she pressed her face into the mattress to muffle the constant stream of moans and whimpering coming from her; she was much more vocal than Minuette had been, giving the unicorn quite a spectacle to watch. Adam kept hammering into her as hard as either of them could take, the whimpering pony's ass wobbling wildly against his groin, the clap of their bodies colliding the primary symphony that filled their ears; Roseluck eagerly supplied the vocals, and what a passionate song it sung for them all.

Finally, it was clear that Adam's plan was bringing her to her limit; Roseluck had become a trembling mess, the sight of her arousal drooling from between her legs visible to Minuette from where she laid on the bed, growing more and more persistent as the mare's oncoming climax rushed to greet her. In an instant, she actually went silent, gasping as her eyes rolled up into her skull in bliss, her hips pressing back hard against Adam's as she arched her back, legs looking like they might buckle at any moment.

Without any further warning, a strong gush of her juices squirted from between her legs, soaking her inner thighs and the sheets, her asshole undoubtedly clenching and spasming around Adam's length in a desperate play; she would milk his orgasm from him, and Adam had no intention of doing otherwise. Pulling his hips back against the desperately clinging walls of Rose's ass, Adam gave a few more steady thrusts into her hot hole before he too halted, biting his lip as a hand grabbed an eager handful of her ass, his cock erupting inside of her. Both of them remained still for a few moments, trembling slightly as thick ropes of his cum splashed against the walls of her innards, each shot into her drawing another gush from Roseluck's loins.

When Adam's length had ceased to shoot off its seed, the human sighed in relief, releasing her asscheek as he slowly pulled out of her, allowing Roseluck to collapse entirely onto the bed once she was no longer joined to him at the hip. A low groan escaped the Earth pony's lips, her face flushed with satisfaction and excitement, her breathing heavy as she tried to roll over in order to look at her boyfriend. "Adam, you were incredible.."

"Were?" He chuckled after a moment, raising a brow as he too sat on the mattress, catching his breath. "I'm pretty sure Minuette was going to work some of her magic; we don't have to be done just yet." With that, his eyes drifted to the blue unicorn, who blushed under his gaze. "So, how about it? Do you have the energy for a spell or two?"

Minuette pursed her lip as she tested her magic, her glow emitting a healthy blue glow after a moment's concentration. "I should be; you're not supposed to use too many pick-me-up spells, but that's more on _just yourself_ , I imagine."

"Pick-me-up spell?" Roseluck panted, an amused smile spreading across her lips as she brushed her own drool away with a hoof.

"Not everypony can get a cup of coffee in time, you know; punctuality _is_ my gift, after all, and sometimes that means...compromise." Minuette huffed quietly, though her annoyance seemed more self-directed. Now hardly seemed like a good time for self-reflection, however, and so she was quick to shake it away from her mind, focusing instead on gathering her magical energy for the spell that she'd mentioned to the others; sure enough, her horn began to glow brighter after a moment, sparks shooting off from it as her energy accumulated within her.

Suddenly, the magic from her horn split off like lightning, concentrated beams of energy shooting through the air between Minuette, Roseluck, and Adam before lancing into them. In an instant, a feeling washed over Roseluck's body; a calming feeling, like she'd been allowed an hour or so to rest within the span of a few seconds. Then, another feeling shot through her, one that matched the lightning-like appearance of the magic itself; like coffee had just been pumped into her veins, she felt her heart-rate increase, her muscles growing lighter as the fatigue from Adam's rough fucking drifted away, leaving her feeling refreshed. Stretching with a sigh, she looked to Minuette in surprise.

"I'm gonna like having a unicorn around the house.." She mused, winking at Minuette with a giggle.

"Again, I shouldn't use it too much on all of us; you burn out really hard if you do." The unicorn was quick to insist; such was the drawback of having enticing magical powers, Rose figured. "With that in mind, then.." A playful smile spread across the unicorn's face. "Let's make the most of the time we have, okay~?"

Roseluck nodded quickly in excited agreement, glancing to Adam to see how he'd been responding to the magic; sure enough, he looked just as energized as the both of them, as did the length standing proud from between his legs. Exchanging glances, the two ponies seemed to hold a conversation between one another in an instant; without a single word, no less. Nodding to one another, the two began to move across the mattress toward their human lover, playful smirks spreading across their lips all the while. Adam was quick to take notice, smiling wide at his dual lovers as Roseluck moved to his left side, Minuette going for his right.

"Well hey there, girls.." Adam mused, looking between the two ponies, reaching to run a hand through both their manes, minding Minuette's horn. The girls hummed in reply, Roseluck tilting her head into his touch as Minuette kept her eyes on the prize between Adam's legs, licking her lips as she considered how she'd go about this. Finally, she went for it, shivering with excitement as she leaned in to kiss the side of his shaft, earning a chuckle from Adam and even more enthusiastic petting. "Looking to tease me a little first, Minuette~?"

Minuette giggled mischievously, pecking his shaft up and down before flicking her tongue from its base to the tip. "No," She finally spoke, pressing her snout to his shaft, happily tasting the rigid flesh, "I just wanted to get a taste; I saw Roseluck sucking on it earlier, and I couldn't help but feel a little curious, you know?"

"A little jealous, even?" Roseluck teased, moving in quickly herself, her tongue flicking out to drag along Adam's shaft, tracing along its surface with grace and familiarity, giggling as a flustered expression crawled across Minuette's face in reply.

"Let's not make this a competition, Rose.." Minuette replied with a tiny huff, kissing the side of his shaft opposite Roseluck's eager tongue, moving down to gently kiss at his balls, giggling as Adam's hand began to scratch behind her ear in appreciation. "You'd win, anyway; you know Adam's dick much better than I do.."

"You'll learn." Roseluck purred, pulling her head away. "Now, shall we?"

Minuette's smile widened. "We shall."

"We shall wha-" Adam started, the human gasping out in surprise when both ponies spun around, pressing their hips backward to sandwich his length between their asses, wasting no time in beginning to grind up and down against it. Whenever Minuette would gyrate her hips, her firmer ass would press him into the warmth of Roseluck's plush cheeks, and Rose's motions would find him hard-pressed to Minuette's taut rear, providing more friction for him. A groan left his lips almost immediately, his eyes going half-lidded as he reached to run his hands along each girl's ass, his cock throbbing in approval of the treatment it was receiving.

"Oh girls," He sighed happily, biting his lip as he grabbed a handful of Rose's thick cheeks, "you shouldn't have.."

"H-happy birthday, Adam.." Minuette hummed cutely, squeaking when her words earned her plot a slap from her new boyfriend. "N-Nnh, how about for our last little bout...you fuck us both?"

"Mhm.." Roseluck purred, wiggling her ass eagerly for her human lover. "Fuck me and Minuette hard with that big cock; we're all yours, baby.."

"I couldn't think of a better present if I tried.." Adam chuckled, grunting as he felt his shaft twitch between their warm cheeks; he was getting worked up quickly, though neither of them could blame him. "H-How about we get started, girls?"

Minuette and Roseluck didn't need another silent conversation to know they agreed, their asses moving away from his excited length so that they could get into a position where Adam could easily get to both of them; after a moment, they decided on a rather inviting display, Roseluck climbing atop Minuette as she laid on her back against the mattress, both of them spreading their legs to reveal their puckered assholes, Rose's dribbling the slightest bit of cum from Adam's climax inside of her.

"Come on, Adam.." Minuette giggled, her horn glowing once more from beneath Roseluck; above Rose, a hand materialized out of thin air, translucent and blue like Minuette's magic. Without warning, the hand swiped at Rose's ass, slapping it and making it jiggle around, a moan escaping the Earth pony. "Play with your pets.." She sighed in excitement, the hand beckoning him with a finger before evaporating.

Adam didn't need any further convincing; moving in quickly, the human came to rest behind the two mares' rumps, one hand going to cup the cheek that Minuette had slapped with her magic, the other grasping onto the unicorn's thigh to hold her steady as he lined up with her asshole. Biting his lip, he pushed against her pucker, grunting in approval when her hole spread to suck him in, a needy whine escaping Minuette as her ass was once again filled with her new boyfriend's long cock.

As he started to pump into Minuette, fucking her with much less delicacy than he had initially, the hand on Roseluck's ass eagerly played with her plush cheeks, pulling them aside before giving them a firm slap, making her wiggle her hips with a whine of her own. While he bucked in with a steady rhythm, his thumb pressed on Rose's hole, teasing it for only a moment before he pushed it in, hoping to give her some attention while she waited for her turn. Minuette, meanwhile, had already become a moaning mess of a pony beneath the other, her eyes rolling up as she tried her best not to fidget much – with Roseluck atop her, it could pose a problem if she got too squirmy.

"F-Fuck, Adam.." Minuette groaned, throwing her head back against the mattress. "Humans feel so good.." She shuddered in bliss, her marehood drooling as Adam rammed into her ass, showing her how it felt to be fucked as hard as he would fuck Rose; she loved it, that much was obvious.

As his cock plunged into the constrictive walls of her anus, his thumb massaged the inside of Rose's; the cream-coloured mare seemed incredibly appreciative of the teasing, her own delicate moaning mixing with Minuette's abrasive groans in a manner that seemed to drive Adam wild. This all felt like a dream come true; two beautiful mares, squirming for his affection. He couldn't help but grin with every moan that left their mouths, the human losing track of time as he hammered away into Minuette, balls slapping against her rump from their position.

Finally, however, it felt like it was time for Roseluck to get some love. "Minuette," Adam panted, squeezing on her thigh, "think you'll manage on your own?"

Minuette gave him a little huff, though it was only a moment later that her horn began to glow once more. As Adam pulled his cock out from her ass, a phantom projection of his own shaft slipped underneath him to take his place, the unicorn grunting with need as she began to fuck herself with the magical shaft. Looking at Roseluck, he noted an expression of envy on her face. "You're not getting horn envy, are you, Rosie?"

Roseluck blushed bright, huffing a little herself. "J-Just fuck me, okay..?"

Adam gave her a joking salute, grasping her ass and holding her cheeks apart as he lined up with her hole; not intending to tease her, he bucked in immediately, Roseluck whimpering in satisfaction as she was once again given the feeling of fullness she'd grown addicted to living with Adam. "Y-yes~!" She groaned, panting as she leaned her head down, capturing Minuette's lips in her own. Though the blue unicorn was surprised by the sudden kiss, she returned it in earnest, whimpering herself as her own magic pumped into her needy asshole.

Adam's thrusts were fast and rough, his balls slapping her thighs as he drove his cock again and again into her soft inner canal; Rose wouldn't have it any other way, her ass wobbling with every thrust into her, her panting desperate for release as she and Minuette deepened their kiss. It seems that while the spell had returned their energy, they were still both rather sensitive from their individual bouts, and it showed it how easy it was to make either of them squirm, their walls instinctively squeezing and twitching around his length like they were already coming close to their climax.

As if to prove a point, Minuette suddenly tensed up beneath them, her moans muffled into Rose's mouth as her marehood again erupted with her juices, squirting as she squeezed on the phantom cock pounding into her ass, her magic shorting out from the oncoming rush of sensations and emotion. Roseluck simply giggled ecstatically against her lips, purring as she broke the kiss to attack her neck, her hips gyrating and bouncing wildly against the cock drilling into her. "H-Hh, make me cum, Adam; I'm gonna burst.." She whined out, her hooves pawing at the bed as she felt her body tense in a manner similar to Minuette; she hadn't orgasmed yet, but she was close.

Hoping to correct that soon, Adam's pounding went wild, his hips slamming against her pillowy ass, the mare crying out in delight as she felt her ass being stretched subtly by her boyfriend's girth, his balls slapping against her thighs a sound that only made her squirm more, rocking her hips to make her cheeks bounce against every thrust. Their panting was mutually fast, their eyes both falling shut as they revelled in the feeling washing over them both. "I-I'm gonna paint both you girls with my cum; how does that sound~?" He grunted into her ear, slapping her ass to accentuate a particularly hard thrust.

"P-Please!" Rose gasped, her voice dripping with lust. "Cum all over my big ass, Adam…I love-"

She tensed up without warning, throwing her head back in bliss as her marehood began to squirt, her juices gushing onto Minuette's mound, running down her thighs and onto the mattress, joining the rest of the mess that the two girls had made with their orgasms. Pulling out of her constricting asshole, Adam panted as he felt his shaft reaching its limit, tensing at the base as he sat back to aim for his marefriends' subtly-wiggling hips. With his own sigh of release, more ropes of his cum erupted from his shaft, streaking across the air before landing haphazardly on the sweaty coats of the two ponies, both of them giggling tiredly as they felt their plots be painted by their lover.

Finally, when his orgasm had tapered off, Adam fall backward onto the mattress, panting as he felt his shaft slowly soften, spent from the fun he'd had with the two girls. Roseluck and Minuette collapsed atop one another soon after, panting quietly to themselves before Rose finally stood, slowly making her way over to Adam before laying beside him, resting a head on his chest, her breathing quiet and tired. Minuette joined after another minute, her face flushed as she looked between Roseluck and Adam, her legs tucking in as she relaxed her aching body. "I've never had so much fun in my life.." She conceded after a moment, beaming up at Adam. "Magic can be real exciting, but...wow.." She hummed, laying her head back down to conserve her remaining energy.

"I told you.." Rose grinned, nuzzling into Adam's chest. "But I'll admit...having you here made it even more fun, Minnie.."

"I think so too." Adam smiled softly, reaching to pet both ponies, a low coo coming from them both as he brushed behind their ears. "I'm glad you worked this out, girls; now there's even more love to go around in this house.."

"All we need now is a pegasus to complete the set." Rose mused, snickering as she turned her head toward his hand, allowing him to more easily give her the gentle, loving scratches she adored. Minuette merely rolled her eyes, closing them after as she settled in for a calm sleep for the first time in Adam and Roseluck's bed; hopefully, it was the first of many, many more.

"I love you two.." The unicorn slowly mumbled, her body relaxing as she drifted off into the comforting embrace of sleep.

"And I love you too, Minnie." Roseluck mumbled in turn, leaning in to kiss her forehead. "Isn't she an angel?" She smiled tiredly to Adam, who gave a slow nod in agreement.

"You both are.." He wrapped his arms around the two mares, pulling them in closer, letting them rest their heads closer to his own as he laid his head back against the pillow. "This was the best birthday party I've ever had."

With a final goodnight kiss, Roseluck drifted away into her own peaceful sleep, Adam following soon after; as the pale light of Princess Luna's moon filtered in through the window, it illuminated a vision of an unusual kind of love, but one that would surely last them for moons to come.


End file.
